


I Refuse to Believe in the Existence of a Universe Where I Don't Love You

by strawberryklance



Series: Gay Trans Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are so in love im weeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, and its cute, did i mention that this is fluff bc it is, fluffy as shit you guys, idk what happened there tbh, keith loves paramore, moresoftklance2k17, sappy as shit, they talk deep stuff, trans author, youre so welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryklance/pseuds/strawberryklance
Summary: cute trans boyfriends talk about feelings





	

“Do you ever think about how different life would be if you were cis?”

Keith turns his head, hair slipping down the side of his face. “Not really, no. Why?”

“We might not have even met,” Lance says. He's staring up at the sky, one arm laying across his chest and the other tucked under Keith's head. “It wouldn't be the same. Think about it – we met at Pride. What if we'd met somewhere else? We might hate each other.”

Keith frowns. He subconsciously moves his head closer to Lance's. “Why would you think that?”

“It's the butterfly effect. You know, a really small thing affecting another thing and that affecting another thing, and then something big happens. All because the butterfly flapped its wings.”

It isn't unusual for Lance to go on deep tangents. Really, Keith doesn't blame him, especially when they're cuddling on a hilltop under the stars. Space always makes Lance think about things – Lance thinks about a lot of things in general. He's a thoughtful guy, always has anything and everything running through his mind. Keith loves listening to him, but a lot of the time Lance's speeches go right over his head.

Lance is quiet for a moment before he speaks again. “Or, okay, think about alternate universes. The theory is that there's a separate universe for every single thing, every option. So that means that there's a universe where we're cis and hate each other.”

Keith can't help but laugh a little. “I refuse to believe in the existence of a universe where I don't love you.”

He sees a crack in Lance's serious expression as the boy smiles, eyes softening and mouth twitching into a smile. Keith turns in his boyfriend's arms, chest against Lance's side, nose against his cheek. Lance smells like he always does, soft and homey, a smell Keith really can't describe any better. If Lance turned his head he would probably smell the hot chocolate they drank, could taste it in his mouth. A cool breeze brushes across their bodies, and Lance tightens his arm around Keith. It feels warm like this, even though they are outside at midnight on the top of a hill.

“Maybe that's the one universe that doesn't exist,” Lance says quietly. “One where we don't love each other.”

Keith nuzzles his nose against the side of Lance's face. “I'd like to think that,” he whispers. “The only exception.”

“This is not the time to quote Paramore, Keith.”

“Shh...Gotta let it happen.”

Lance bursts into giggles, forcing Keith to pull away from him to avoid getting thrown around. He's not too sad about it, though, as he watches his boyfriend laugh underneath him. He has faint dimples on both cheeks, and when he laughs he scrunches his nose, and Keith is often tempted to reach out and touch his face when he laughs. He's loved Lance's laugh since the beginning, since he accidentally stepped on his foot at a Pride march two years ago. It's the first thing he heard when he met him – his laugh. Because when he stepped on his foot, Lance laughed. He wasn't mad or even awkward about it, while Keith was freaking out about stepping on his white sneakers. Seriously, they were snow-white, brand new, too. Keith eventually asked why Lance had decided to wear white shoes to a Pride march, where thousands of people could step on his feet. Ironically, Lance had wanted to prove his friends that he could wear white shoes without instantly ruining them.

Keith bends down to brush his lips on Lance's cheek. “Talk to me,” he says. “Tell me about your parallel universes.”

Lance grins, leaning into Keith's touch. “There's a universe where I start tickling you really soon.”

“I hope it's not this one, 'cause you know I will fight back.”

“Okay, but there's also a universe where you won't and I'll finally manage to successfully tickle you.”

“No, seriously,” Keith says, settling back down against Lance's side. “What were you saying about us being cis and hating each other?”

“Well, if we hadn't met at Pride, we would've met at school. Maybe we wouldn't even acknowledge each other...We'd just exist in the same building at the same time. We might never talk to each other.”

Keith hates the thought of never even getting to know Lance. He's not even sure why he asked Lance to elaborate – he's just curious. It just seems ridiculous that there's a universe where they are both different people, but also not really.

“I like the way we met,” Keith says. He's looking up at the stars again. “I like that I stepped on your new shoes.”

Lance smiles. “I do too.”

“And I like that you asked me to help you hold up a sign since Pidge was too short. And how you held my hand when we got stuck in a crowd. I like that you just straight-up told me you thought I was handsome.”

“Hey, I don't regret it. You  _ are _ handsome. My handsome prince.”

Keith laughs, gently pinching Lance's arm. “Shut up, you.”

They both stay quiet for longer this time, holding each other tighter as the cold seeps through their clothes, the wind now stronger than before. Keith slips his hand up the sleeve of Lance's thick hoodie, and Lance lets him.

“You know what, I think you're right,” Lance finally says. “Us not loving each other is too absurd to be a reality, even if the multiverse theory is true.”

“I don't think the universe likes us very much. We're defying its rules.”

“Maybe. 'S not my fault I can't stop loving you. Don't really want to, either.”

Keith's smile keeps growing wider. He hums until Lance turns his head towards him, and kisses his lips slowly. He was right – he can taste traces of the hot chocolate. “I love you, too,” he says.

“Mmm, my handsome prince,” Lance says.

There's a part of Keith that wants to tell Lance to stop saying that because he's getting incredibly flustered even though logically he should be used to this by now, but he really can't bring himself to. He loves it when Lance makes him feel loved and important, which is all the time.

“How about we tell the universe to fuck off with its ridiculous parallels,” Keith says.

“I like that idea. Yeah. Let's do that.” Lance turns to look up at the sky. “Hey, fuck off universe! I love my boyfriend, and I will do so in every single universe!”

Keith laughs against his chest, smile so wide his cheeks hurt. “I didn't think you were actually going to do it.”

“Hell yeah, I'm committed to this now. Let's prove the universe we can't be anything but in love.”

Keith's smile softens, eyes focusing on Lance's passionate ones. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Let's.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my mental health is like. so bad. has been for years now. and i think writing this has cured me. i found the cure to every mental illness ever, guys. trans klance bfs. or QPPs if you prefer that. just. trans klance loving each other so much. that's the cure.
> 
> there are probably so many typos forgive me


End file.
